


Куб

by Irion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Mystery, Mysticism, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irion/pseuds/Irion
Summary: Чен нашел тетрадь, из которой не исчезает написанное. Он не сказал, где, но это не важно – в этом месте может найтись что угодно и что угодно пропасть.





	Куб

_27 вход  
Чен нашел тетрадь, из которой не исчезает написанное. Он не сказал, где, но это не важно – в этом месте может найтись что угодно и что угодно пропасть. Ничего не меняется, кроме деталей. Завтра мы снова выйдем. _

_28 вход  
Белые кубы появляются чаще. Дио думает, что это связано с нами. Это наверняка связанно с нами, кроме нас здесь никого не было и не будет, это место создано для нас. Кай снова пытался пробраться внутрь. Если бы он знал, что это далеко не первая его попытка, то все равно бы попробовал. Слишком настойчивый. В этот раз части ключа разбросали по всем комнатам, и Сюмину с Дио пришлось потратить пару дней на их поиски. Завтра мы выходим._

_29 вход  
Исин почти не просыпается. Я боюсь заходить к нему. Боюсь, что комната будет пустой. Ночи стали наступать быстрее. Бэкхен умудрился залезть на стену. Мы стояли внизу. Он поднял руки, напрягся. Ничего не произошло. «Там темнота», – сказал Бэкхен, спрыгнув. Его сил нет, наших сил нет, и он не может осветить то, куда мы попали. Завтра выйдем._

_35 вход  
Дио, если не собирает ключ, то сидит наверху. Раньше я думал, что он охраняет нас от Красной силы, но сегодня мне показалось, что он просто не хочет пускать наверх Бэкхена. Потому что Бэкхен меняется. Но это видим только Дио, я и Чанель. Снова выходим._

_43 вход  
Я не думаю, что в этом есть смысл. Нас заперли во временной петле, избавились от нас. Нам дали игрушки и алкоголь. Может, нас не могут убить, а может, ставят на нас эксперимент. Я ничего не знаю, я лишь смотрю и догадываюсь. Выходим. _

_67 вход  
Дио сказал, что ему надоело ходить туда-сюда, и он не будет помогать Сюмину собирать ключ. Значит, в этот раз мы застрянем на пару недель. В баре никто не сидит, кроме меня. Здесь уютно. Я не люблю писать, но Дио взял с меня обещание, что я буду вести наблюдения. Мы с ним не хотим забыть, как все остальные. Сюмину помог Бэкхен, и мы выходим. Бэкхен странный._

_73 вход  
Сегодня что-то случилось. Очередной сбой, с которым на пару минут нам вернули часть силы. Ни у кого не получилось повлиять на пространство. Я думаю, что оно не настоящее. Я вспомнил, что уже чувствовал такую же фальшивую реальность в Лабиринте. Там, где все пошло под откос. _

_***_

_Мы бежали от Красной силы так долго и быстро, как могли. После того, как мы разрушили лабораторию, нас выбросило на Землю. С одной стороны, на этой планетке всё под контролем Красных, но с другой – где-то здесь должен был прятаться Лэй, единственный, кто спасся во время облавы. Его стоило найти до того, как нами вплотную займутся Красные. Ища Лэя по всем точкам, где мы жили до Затмения, мы пытались выйти на связь с Бэкхеном и другими. Я пытался. Сухо сразу после Лабиринта сказал смириться, но он же поехавший. Все поддержали его. В пророчестве сказано, что двенадцать, значит двенадцать! Не больше, не меньше. Я не верю в то, что они могли исчезнуть. Не знаю, почему парни сдались. Разве мы – не единое целое? Разве не для этого нас создали? «Мы проиграли, - сказал Бэкхен. - Теперь нам надо выжить и вернуться обратно к дереву, и поддерживать его так долго, как сможем». Бэкхен изменился. Он становится таким же, как Чанель, а Чанель пугает. Поэтому Чондэ старается его исследовать, думает, что что-нибудь узнает._

_***_

_Дио сказал, что летописец из меня отвратительный, что ничего не понятно, и что надо писать подробно. Он сказал, что тоже начал забывать, но я ему не верю. Думаю, ему лень писать самому._

_Считать количество попаданий в Куб бессмысленно, но я продолжаю это делать. 94. Мы оказались здесь в 94-й раз._

_Начну с того, как мы – я, то есть Сехун, Дио, Лэй, Бэкхен, Чанель, Чен, Сюмин, Сухо и Кай, сюда попали. После того, как нас всех, кроме Лэя, в очередной раз схватили приспешники Красной силы, нас заперли в какой-то космической лаборатории, превратив наши силы в сферы. Мне кажется, мы переоцениваем интеллект Красных, потому что они поместили все сферы в плохо сделанного робота и пытались убить нас с помощью него. Если бы вдруг куча неконтролируемых сил оказалась у меня, я бы спрятал их так далеко и надежно, как мог. В общем, благодаря Чену, который перенаправил удар, мы спаслись. Бэкхена держали отдельно от нас. Он сказал, что не знает, почему. Его просто посадили в одиночную камеру, откуда он вышел только когда все было разрушено, а нас выкинуло на Землю._

_Земля... Она напоминает нашу планету. Я скучаю по пустыням, горам и океанам, из которых состоит Экзо. Здесь слишком много людей, и они настроены к нам недружелюбно. Они и друг друга ненавидят, наверно, это в их природе. Я уже перестал мечтать о том, чтобы вернуться в Древо Жизни и забыть кошмар, который никак не закончится._

_Мы забрали свои сферы с собой, надеясь, что силы вернутся, но ничего не произошло. Может быть, если бы мы все-таки нашли способ сломать чертовы шарики, в которых переливалась и горела наша энергия, то мы бы не оказались здесь. А так, моя сфера всегда лежит в правом кармане, холодная, стеклянная и бесполезная._

_Кай все-таки смог найти Лэя и Бэкхена. Лэй выглядел ужасно. Он почти не приходил в себя. Мы так и не узнали, что с ним происходило на Земле. Очевидно, его силы забрали. В таком случае он больше не вылечит нас и не исцелит Древо. Я не хочу об этом думать._

_Когда мы собрались вместе, я предложил искать оставшихся. Бесполезно. Тем вечером ко мне подошел Сюмин. Он сел рядом, похлопывая меня по ладони. Остальные уже спали, поэтому он говорил вполголоса. «Сехун, они исчезли. Нам всем больно, мы единое целое. Ты тоже чувствуешь это? Пустоту внутри». Но я не чувствую никакую пустоту! Не могли они так взять и исчезнуть! Ни Крис, ни Тао, ни Хань... Они потеряли память и заблудились, с нами тоже так было, со всеми нами, надо только дождаться нужного затмения, и все вернется на свои места. «Мы переждем и вернемся на Экзо, в Древо. Вместе мы сможем компенсировать пропавшие силы». После того, как я сказал, что они не пропавшие, Сюмин посмотрел на меня с жалостью и грустью. «Мы все их любили, не тебе одному больно. Но отрицать...» Тогда я просто ушел._

_Спустя пару дней у меня случилось видение про Красную силу. Они были совсем близко. Нам пришлось схватить ближайшие мотоциклы и нестись как можно дальше. Внезапно Кая потянуло в пустыню. Мы доверились ему, как и всегда, поскульку он ~~теперь самый сильный из нас, раз Ханя и Тао больше нет~~ самый сильный из нас, пока Хань и Тао не вернутся. _

_Уже вечерело, когда посреди бесконечных карьеров появился Лабиринт. Мое сердце тогда чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди._

_\- Разворачиваемся, - сказал Сухо. Он трясся, в его глазах, скрытых за стеклом шлема, не было ничего, кроме страха._

_Ему не столько страшно, сколько стыдно. Ведь он считается нашим лидером, и он допустил, чтобы трое потерялись._

_\- Они там, - подал голос Кай. Он взъерошил волосы, обводя взглядом всех вокруг него. - Вы не чувствуете?_

_\- Они исчезли, - Чанель повернулся к Лабиринту. - Это Красная сила пытается нас туда заманить._

_\- Не говори так._

_Мне было больно это слышать, сколько бы раз я это ни слышал._

_\- Но это действительно так, - подал голос Бэкхен._

_Я очень разозлился. Не обращая внимания на их крики, я завел мотоцикл и поехал прямо к огромным черным стенам. Я не был уверен, что войду туда, но мне надо было приблизиться._

_Осталось меньше километра, когда я почувствовал. Сложно описать, но как будто все стало на свои места, как будто мы снова стали единым целым. Я остановился. Остальные догнали меня, и по их лицам я понял, что они тоже чувствуют это._

_\- Они там, - голос Сюмина напомнил шорох сухих листьев._

_\- Я пойду, узнаю это и вернусь. Стойте на месте, - отрезал Кай._

_\- Нет, никто никуда не пойдет! - закричал Сухо. - Мы убираемся отсюда, сейчас!_

_В темноте тяжело было разобрать, но, кажется, он плакал. Он чувствовал, что ответственность и за нас, и за них, лежит на нем. Думаю, эта ответственность и свела его с ума._

_Дио обнял его, успокаивающе погладил по спине и что-то зашептал. В конце концов, Сухо сел на землю и прислонился к полубессознательному Лэю, который и мотоцикл вел-то еле-еле. На большее его не хватало._

_\- Мы пойдем туда вместе или не пойдем вообще, - сказал Дио. - Никто из нас не останется один._

_«За» проголосовали я, Кай, Сюмин, Бэкхен, Чен и Дио. «Против» – Сухо, Чанель. Лэй уснул._

_После короткого отдыха мы осторожно въехали в темный узкий коридор. Главное – держаться вместе, потому что в первый раз мы моментально потерялись. Но теперь все было по-другому._

_Не успели мы проехать и ста метров, как стены превратились в густой черный туман. Раздался вскрик Сухо. Дио приказал замереть и ничего не делать._

_Ничего делать и не пришлось. Так же быстро, как туман появился, он расступился, оставляя нас перед домом без крыши. Даже не совсем домом, это больше было похоже на съемочную площадку, где комнаты отгорожены друг от друга тонкими стенками. Рядом с домом кольцо прожекторов освещало пустырь. Под нашими ногами появилась плитка. Обернувшись, я увидел, что мы стоим на сцене, конец которой утонул в темноте. Справа появилась половина красного куба с пятью светящимися трубками на гранях._

_\- А я говорил, - подал голос Чанель._

_Сухо засмеялся, смех перешел в плач._

_Да, нас снова обвели вокруг пальца. Это не Лабиринт, здесь нет никого, кроме нас._

_Мы не нашли выхода, и пришлось исследовать помещения. Найдя маленькую каморку с кроватью, мы кое-как уложили Лэя. Он был настолько холодным, что даже держать его за руку было неприятно. Но он продолжал бормотать, что ему слишком жарко. Мы ничего не могли для него сделать._

_Кай прикрыл дверь и ударил кулаком в стену. Отряхнув кисть с проступающей на разбитых костяшках кровью, он задумчиво сказал, что это реально. В Лабиринте мы тоже думали, что все вокруг реально. Дио швырнул на пол непонятно откуда взявшийся стакан и тот разбился вдребезги, и сколько бы мы ни смотрели на осколки, они не исчезли и не собрались обратно._

_\- Если это реальность, значит отсюда есть выход, - Сюмин обвел нас взглядом. - Разделимся и попробуем его найти._

_\- Не будем делиться, - мотнул головой Дио. - Мы не должны потеряться._

_\- А как же Лэй? - спросил Бэкхен._

_Тянуть с собой мы его не могли._

_\- Давайте осмотрим все, что не в темноте, а потом, когда он проснется, попытаемся пойти... туда._

_Думаю, у всех пробежали мурашки. Чанель ткнул пальцем в сторону темной пустоты, которая нас окружала и на которую мы боялись смотреть. Я не мог заставить себя повернуться к ней лицом._

_Я нашел комнату с баром. «К черту, - подумал я. - Нас заманили в ловушку, возможно, скоро убьют, мы так и не нашли Криса, Тао и Ханя. Напиться будет лучшим вариантом»._

_К тому моменту, когда Сюмин закричал, что сзади половины куба, которую мы видели вначале, есть дверь, я уже дремал на барной стойке, пьяный и безразличный ко всему._

_***_

_Дио прочитал и сказал, что так лучше, но надо добавить деталей. Великий критик. Если ему хочется, пусть сам и пишет, я заново переписывать ничего не буду!_

_Оказалось, что в этом пространстве есть дни и ночи. По крайней мере, свет появлялся и исчезал, хотя ламп не было видно. Вверху была такая же темнота, как и по бокам. Мы разбрелись по комнатам, решив, что мы в относительной безопасности, ведь на нас еще ни разу не попытались напасть. Дверь, которую обнаружил Сюмин, была ожидаемо заперта. Прямо на ней находилась квадратная панель с неровностями, куда, по предположению Бэкхена, надо приложить ключ._

_Я занял бар. Ну а что? Тепло, уютно, бутылки с алкоголем. Чен обосновался в кресле в углу, прямо рядом с огромным окном, выходящим в другую комнату. Там, за пустым белым столом, сидел Чанель, уставившись неестественно светлыми глазами вверх. Чанель сильно изменился. Не только цвет глаз, что само по себе пугало, но и взгляд, и поведение, и даже манера речи. Но мы чувствовали его, поэтому молчали. У нас есть что-то, похожее на человеческую интуицию. Как будто вокруг сердца горит одиннадцать теплых точек. Три пока что потухли. Еще одна – Лэй, начала опасно мерцать. Чанель был на месте. Может, над ним ставили не такие эксперименты, как на нас. Может, он сходит с ума, как Сухо. Я не знаю._

_В следующей комнате, с большой кроватью посередине, поселились Сухо и Бэкхен. Последнюю комнату заняли Дио и Сюмин. Посередине, на невысоком постаменте, была разбита клумба. Настоящая клумба, с обычной землей и цветами, которые закрывались на ночь и распускались утром. Среди бутылок с алкоголем Дио нашел воду и старательно поливал растения. На углу постамента пылилась пустая шахматная доска._

_Кай беспокойно ходил из комнаты в комнату, перекидывался со всеми парой слов, проверял Лэя, наблюдал за цветами и раз за разом ощупывал запертую дверь._

_Здесь существовало время, но отследить его можно было разве что по смене дня и ночи. Наши часы остановились, а те, что висели в комнате Сухо и Бэкхена, и те, что стояли рядом с Чанелем, показывали быстро мелькающую ерунду._

_Через неделю мы начали подыхать от скуки. Кай даже научился у Чанеля играть на пианино. Все бы хорошо, но оно стояло в баре, и мне приходилось слушать все мучения инструмента, из которого неумело пытались выдавить что-то приличное._

_А потом Сухо принес нам прозрачный кубик. Мы смотрели на него с опасением, не решаясь дотронуться, но Сухо все вертел его в руках и тыкал нам под нос, что-то бормоча себе. Дио это надоело, и он выхватил кубик из беспокойных пальцев Сухо. Ничего не произошло._

_\- На ощупь похоже на хрусталь, - сделал вывод Дио._

_\- Он светился, - закивал головой Сухо. - У меня под кроватью, он светился._

_Кай схватил кубик и унесся к двери. Мы ждали, затаив дыхание._

_\- Идите сюда, - закричал он._

_Мы бросились за Каем, забыв на секунду, что темнота оказалась совсем близко. Кубик идеально подходил к одной из неровностей панели._

_\- Это часть ключа, - догадался Бэкхен. - Нам надо найти остальные грани и соединить._

_\- Если они здесь есть, - протянул Чанель._

_Двухдневный поиск закончился двадцатью тремя кубами и прямоугольниками из прозрачного, холодного камня. Сухо по-детски радовался, охраняя найденное._

_Однако, как бы мы ни прикладывали ключи к двери, та никак не реагировала._

_\- Мне кажется, что нужно приложить их все одновременно, - потер подбородок Чен._

_\- И как ты это сделаешь, гений? - огрызнулся Чанель, удерживая одной ладонью сразу восемь кусков._

_\- А что... - Бэкхен поднес один прямоугольник близко-близко к глазам. - А что, если они складываются? Смотрите, на гранях есть маленькие углубления и выпуклости. Вы вряд ли увидите, но можно почувствовать._

_Сюмин уселся прямо рядом с дверью, внимательно осматривая и ощупывая детали. Внезапно он соединил два прямоугольника между собой. Сухо ахнул._

_\- Можете пока погулять, я тут разберусь, - усмехнулся Сюмин._

_\- Я помогу, - Дио уселся рядом._

_Все остальные разбрелись по комнатам в радостном ожидании. Я заглянул в каморку Лэя. Он перевел на меня взгляд, приветственно дернул ладонью. Сев на кровать, я убрал налипшие ему на лоб волосы. Он потел, но оставался все таким же холодным._

_\- Мы нашли ключ и скоро отсюда выйдем, - сказал я как можно мягче._

_На лице Лэя появилась тень его прежней улыбки. На меня нахлынули те счастливые воспоминания, когда все мы, двенадцать, жили на Экзо. Не убегали от Красных, не пытались выжить каждый день, не подозревали друг друга, не чувствовали пустоты вокруг сердца. Мне стало очень больно. Если с Лэем что-то случится, мы точно не сможем вернуться. Просто сдадимся и исчезнем._

_\- Все будет в порядке, - прохрипел Лэй._

_Оказалось, собрать ключ так быстро, как Сюмин и Дио хотели, не получится. Это слегка отрезвило нас, и ко мне в голову начали закрадываться сомнения. Правильно ли мы поступаем, идя наощупь? Не стоило ли сначала попытаться пробиться через тьму? Вдруг дверь приведет нас не к свободе?_

_На третий день парни закончили. Мы разбудили Лэя, подтащили к двери мотоциклы. Чанель поднес ключ к панели, крепко прижал. Резкий свет ударил по глазам, и я зажмурился. Когда свечение спало, перед нами появился коридор, в конце которого виднелся каньон, по которому мы ехали. Нажав на газ, мы без оглядки рванули вперед. Наконец мы вылетели в пустыню. Я слышал крики радости и хлопки._

_Внезапно мы въехали в Лабиринт. Он появился перед глазами так быстро, что никто не успел затормозить._

_\- А я говорил, - протянул Чанель._

_Мы стояли рядом с половиной красного куба с пятью светящимися трубками на гранях. Дверь была заперта._

_Во второй раз мы не тянули, сразу нашли детали ключа, сложили и вышли. И снова оказались здесь. И снова. И снова._

_Где-то на пятом разе я заметил, что парни ведут себя странно. Они не злы и не расстроены, лишь удивлены. Еще через три бесполезных выхода я не справился и разрыдался, а они бросились меня утешать._

_\- Ну чего ты, - Сухо прижал меня к себе, гладя по волосам. - Да, было глупо идти в Лабиринт, но мы все их почувствовали. Нас снова обманули, но мы со всем разберемся._

_\- Не разберемся, - зарыдал я пуще прежнего. - За восемь раз не разобрались, ничего не изменится._

_\- Каких восемь раз? - удивился Чен. - Мы только что сюда зашли._

_\- В восьмой раз, - прохныкал я, вытирая слезы._

_\- О чем ты говоришь? - нахмурился Чанель. - Мы только что ехали по пустыне._

_\- Сехун прав, мы здесь уже восьмой раз, - вступился Дио. - Кай, что стоит в комнате с баром?_

_\- Пианино, - выпалил Кай и тут же нахмурился. - Мы что, правда уже здесь были?_

_В тот момент я понял, что все гораздо хуже, чем было сначала. Никто, кроме меня и Дио, не помнил о предыдущих попытках выбраться._

_\- Почему я и ты? - спросил я у Дио, как будто он знал._

_\- Пока что не уверен, - протянул парень, собирая ключ. Остальные обыскивали комнаты в поисках других деталей. - Если теория подтвердится, я тебе скажу._

_У него даже есть теория. У меня нет ничего кроме бара с замученным пианино в углу._

_Через пару дней, когда ключ был готов, и все радостно готовились отсюда выйти, Дио отозвал меня в сторону._

_\- В этот раз поедете без меня._

_Видя, что я хочу возразить, он закрыл мне рот._

_\- Слушай! Нам надо узнать, что происходит. Почему мы постоянно сюда попадаем и что это за пространство. Ты следи за тем, что будет происходить снаружи, я прослежу изнутри._

_\- Мы не оставим тебя одного, - отрезал я, стоило Дио убрать ладонь. Его лицо перекосилось от плохо скрываемой злости._

_\- Просыпайся! «Мы» остались на Экзо. Ты не видишь, что творится? Включай «Я» и давай разберемся с этой хренью. Я никуда не денусь, ясно? Если ты расскажешь остальным, они все равно это забудут._

_Мне нечего было возразить._

_Когда мы снова оказались в кубе, я сразу же заметил Дио, стоящего рядом со своим мотоциклом чуть в стороне._

_\- Вы выехали и заехали через минуту, - коротко сказал он, потирая подбородок. По морщине между бровей я понял, что парень что-то усиленно обдумывает. - Иди, успокойся со своими бутылками, как ты это обычно делаешь._

_Меня разозлил тон Дио. Словно он считает себя лучше нас. Но мы едины, нет ни лучших, ни худших._

_Внезапно алкоголь потерял вкус. Это не красивая форма речи, он действительно был как вода. Я открывал бутылку за бутылкой, стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, но страх уже начал ускорять сердцебиение._

_В комнату вошел Кай, осуждающе глянув на меня в окружении полупустых стаканов, и уселся за пианино. Ему даже не было интересно, когда и как он научился играть, хотя до входа в Куб Кай и пианино были существами с разных планет. Буквально._

_Я рухнул в кресло, обхватив голову руками. Идти к Дио?_

_Пальцы Кая вышли на очередной пассаж. Я знаю мелодию наизусть. Сейчас он замахнется и ударит по третьей октаве._

_Через мгновение я увидел, как Кай непонимающе, завороженно смотрит на свою правую руку. Часть пианино испарилась._

_С этого, пожалуй, и начались все пугающие странности._

_Кай продолжил играть, будто не заметил ничего странного, а я выбежал из комнаты. По соседству сидели Чен и Чанель. Пустой до сегодня стол был завален бумагами и рисунками. Чанель холодно посмотрел на меня светлыми глазами и неправдоподобно улыбнулся. В следующей комнате на кровати сидел Сухо, крутя в руках непонятно откуда взявшиеся зеленые пирамидки. На полу валялась огромная люстра, которой здесь раньше не было. Бэкхен удивленно склонил голову. Наконец я добрался до Дио._

_\- Здесь что-то..._

_\- Не так, - закончил он за меня и махнул рукой на стену. - Я вижу._

_Там появилась круглая клумба, такая же, как на постаменте. Дио выдернул один цветок, перетирая лепестки между пальцами. Они не протерлись, не выпали, даже не испачкали руки пыльцой. Иллюзия._

_\- Я не заметил, как все изменилось, - сказал Дио. - Теперь у меня нет теорий._

_Краем глаза я заметил, как на бесполезно пылящейся раньше шахматной доске были расставлены части ключа._

_Ключ каждый раз, когда мы пытались выйти с ним, исчезал у нас из рук и возвращался в комнаты по частям, но чтобы так – никогда._

_\- Нам ничего не остается кроме как снова собрать его. Попробуем выйти пешком._

_Мы пробовали. И пешком, и бегом, и чуть ли не ползком. Каждый раз одно и то же: мы видели в конце тоннеля кусок каньона, из которого пришли, но как только делали первый шаг на землю, оказывались в Кубе._

_Я не знал, насколько быстро шло время за пределами этого пространства. Без часов отследить это было нереально, а дни и ночи наступали здесь хаотично. Если раньше я хандрил и выпивал, то теперь я даже не мог выпивать. Во что бы ни превратилось это место, оно напоминало пугающий сюрреализм. Больше всего меня интересовало, почему это произошло? Потому что Дио не пошел с нами? Но если Куб находится в подобии временной петли, то ничего не должно было измениться. Время бы просто отмоталось назад, с Дио или без него._

_Въехав двадцатый раз, мы оказались перед небольшим белым цельным кубом. Он возник из ниоткуда недалеко от комнат и слабо светился. Мы осторожно окружили его. Сухо медленно наклонялся, все ближе и ближе, пока не уткнулся в куб носом._

_Изнутри показалось странное шевеление, а в следующую секунду на стену изнутри наскочила человеческая фигура. Я думал, что у меня сердце выскочит из груди. Сухо ошалело рухнул назад. Чанель ругнулся. Некто или нечто ударило еще раз, и медленно исчезло в глубине куба. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушил Кай:_

_\- Давайте его разломаем._

_\- Давайте не будем этого делать! - нервно взвизгнул Чондэ, пятясь к мотоциклам. - Что там сидит? Ты знаешь?_

_\- Мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, - задумчиво протянул Чанель, и прежде, чем кто-то успел возразить, ударил шлемом по кубу._

_Ничего. Ни трещины. Однако изнутри снова кто-то появился, прижался телом к белым стенам, отчаянно застучал._

_Мне показалось, что у меня начинает съезжать крыша. Только призраков нам не хватало._

_\- Предлагаю следить за этими штуками, - Бэкхен ткнул пальцем в сторону куба. - По двое. Чтобы оттуда никто не вылез, пока мы не видим._

_По моей спине пробежал холодок._

_\- Я думаю, они дружелюбные, - улыбнулся Сухо. Его детская улыбка и пустой взгляд пугали едва ли не больше, чем вся происходящая здесь ерунда._

_В результате мы проторчали у белого куба все время до очередной бесплодной попытки выхода. Фигура изнутри подходила, стучала, иногда вкрадчиво царапала стенки, но вылезти явно не могла. Она была заперта, как и мы._

_Лэй угасал. Однажды я проснулся от того, что его огонек в моей груди начал мигать. Не мешкая, я бросился к нему, но он, как всегда, лежал на кровати, холодный и безразличный, и едва скосил взгляд в мою сторону._

_Неожиданно я подумал, что такая же судьба могла быть у Криса, Ханя, Тао. Их огни исчезли внезапно, один за другим. Тела мы их не нашли. Что, если они так же мучились неделями, угасая в стенах Лабиринта, надеясь, что за ними вот-вот вернутся? От одной мысли стало до ужаса больно, по щекам потекли слезы. В тот момент я и правда перестал верить в них. Я оплакивал тех, кто был мне очень дорог._

_\- Сехун, - раздалось сверху. Я дернулся, наскоро вытирая лицо._

_Подняв голову, я увидел Дио, который стоял на стыке стен. Потолка у комнат не было._

_\- Как ты туда забрался? - хрипло спросил я._

_Парень хмуро глянул по сторонам._

_\- С помощью клумбы на стене._

_Я услышал, как парни наконец заметили Дио и начали подтягиваться поближе. Дио и раньше любил наблюдать за всем сверху. Думаю, так он создавал для себя иллюзию контроля. Словно он сможет на что-то повлиять, случись проблема. Сухо ныл, что тоже хочет наверх. Слышался восторженный лепет Бэкхена. А я думал, что у меня под носом происходит нечто, что я никак не могу рассмотреть._

_На следующий день, когда я сидел, задумчиво разглядывая стакан с имитацией алкоголя, а Кай наигрывал выученные мелодии, в нашу комнату Кто-то зашел. Кто-то, ведь я все еще не знаю, кто это. На его голове всегда шлем, но за сотню дней, проведенных здесь, я выяснил, что шлем не из наших. Очень похожий, будто копия картины. Копия. Кто-то внезапно и молча появлялся, ходил по комнатам, иногда забирался наверх, иногда стоял над Исином. Никто, кроме меня и Дио, его не видел и не помнил. Поначалу было страшно до жути. Когда Кто-то оборачивался на меня, прожигая взглядом через непрозрачное стекло, мне хотелось уползти под стойку или пристрелить его. Постепенно я свыкся с вынужденным соседством. Кто-то наблюдал за нами, но какая разница, пока он ничего не делает._

_В двадцать второй наш заход, когда сборка ключа шла полным ходом, Лэй спал, Кай следил уже за двумя белыми кубами, а я сидел в баре, я вдруг почувствовал холод на кончиках пальцев. Такие фантомные боли случались время от времени. Словно я махну рукой и создам ураган, как я мог раньше. Обычно холод исчезал и ничего не происходило. На этот раз к холоду прибавилась едва ощутимая вибрация, как будто я прикоснулся к столу, на котором звонил телефон._

_В бар влетел Дио._

_\- Подними бутылки! - крикнул он. - Давай, пока есть силы!_

_Силы. Мой ветер. Мои ласковые потоки воздуха, которые могли бы уничтожить любую Красную силу. Которые могли бы спасти тогда Ханя. И Тао. И Криса._

_Отточенным движением я взмахнул кистью, завороженно наблюдая, как бутылки, позвякивая, взмывают в воздух. Вибрация на подушечках пальцев усилилась._

_Дио подбежал под летающую посуду и замахал руками, но спустя пару секунд вибрация и холод исчезли, и я едва успел крикнуть, чтобы он отошел. С оглушительным шумом все разбилось в дребезги._

_\- Иди сюда._

_Дио железной хваткой вцепился в мой рукав и потащил из комнаты прямо к нашим байкам. Растерянный, полный радости от того, что только что произошло, я послушно плелся за ним. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Дио оперся на свой мотоцикл, поднимая на меня тяжелый взгляд._

_\- Я думаю, что моя теория подтвердилась. Мы с тобой единственные, кто помнит, потому что в нас сразу две силы. Ты поднял бутылки не с помощью ветра._

_\- Глупость. Как еще я мог их... - от понимания того, что хотел сказать Дио, я поперхнулся словами. - Нет._

_\- Да, - огрызнулся парень. - Все! Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства? Они мертвы. У тебя сила телекинеза. И стоит нам отсюда выбраться, окончательно выбраться, как ты сможешь ей пользоваться._

_\- Это сила Ханя._

_Оказалось, произносить его имя вслух больнее, чем я думал._

_\- Это **была** сила Ханя. Твоя сила ветра запечатана в сфере. Достань._

_Я вытащил из кармана слабо светящийся шарик. Внутри бушевал маленький ураган._

_\- Все силы, которые сейчас в сферах, нам недоступны. А силы вне сфер глушит это пространство. Только что в нем был сбой, благодаря которому я подтвердил свои догадки._

_Быстро осознать и переварить полученную информацию у меня не вышло._

_\- Если ты прав, и у меня действительно появился телекинез, то почему я не почувствовал его сразу после того, как Хань потерялся в Лабиринте?_

_\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Дио. - У меня есть лишь предположения. Помнишь, почему мы сюда зашли? Потому что мы их почувствовали. Точнее, их силы. И, не знаю каким образом, мы их действительно нашли._

_\- Это все звучит как бред, - замотал я головой. - Где мы тогда находимся? Что это за место?_

_\- Я знаю не больше тебя, - ответил Дио. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но резко замолк._

_Сзади послышались шаги._

_\- О чем болтаете? - улыбнулся Чанель. Его серо-голубые глаза без эмоций оглядывали нас с ног до головы, словно сканировали._

_\- Сехуну снова грустно._

_Чанель похлопал меня по плечу._

_\- Не переживай, еще несколько попыток, и мы точно выйдем._

_\- А пока не вышли, Кай просил научить его любимой песне Лэя._

_\- Так я уже научил... - Чанель задумчиво посмотрел на нас, снова улыбнулся. - Или нет. Пойду, научу._

_Как только его длинная фигура оказалась в одной из комнат, Дио шепнул: «Видишь?» И я видел. Чанель тоже помнил, но скрывал это от нас._

_С тех пор, не знаю уж, что Дио наговорил Чену, но тот мало того, что не спускал с Чанеля глаз, так еще и начал свою любимую игру в психоаналитика. Стоило сказать, что Чен действительно был лучшим психологом из нас всех, но Чанель не поддавался ни на разговоры, ни на любые другие попытки вывести его на чистую воду. Он окончательно закрылся от нас. И я видел – чувствовал, что с Бэкхеном происходят такие же изменения._

_Белых, непонятно откуда появляющихся кубов, становилось больше. И людей в них становилось больше. Иногда внутри проходили чуть ли не парады, темные фигуры шли и шли в никуда, и я ловил себя на мысли, что понимаю Сухо. У него первого поехала крыша, но далеко не у последнего. Для Сухо кубы и их обитатели были развлечением. Он мог часами сидеть перед ними с улыбкой, провожая взглядом каждого запертого там человека. Порой к нему присоединялся Чанель или Бэкхен. Эти двое стали чаще общаться между собой и держались поближе к Сухо. ~~Что, если те непонятные фигуры в кубах – это какая-то версия нас? Что, если с каждым «выходом» нас копируют и копии отправляют обратно в это место, а старых нас запихивают в кубы?~~_

_Порой, перебирая в памяти разные воспоминания, я заостряю внимание на деталях и не могу понять, не придумал ли я их. Правда ли, что у Чанеля один глаз был красным, когда мы сражались с роботом в лаборатории? Притворялся ли Бэкхен полицейским, чтобы освободить нас после засады? Забирался ли Дио на самую верхушку столба с камерами наблюдения? Или это мои выдумки?_

_Сегодня мы попали сюда в сотый раз._

_Красная запертая дверь, разбросанные части ключа, ломающиеся и чинящиеся сами по себе предметы, белые кубы с запертыми в них людьми, Кто-то в шлеме, по-детски умиротворенный Сухо, едва дышащий Лэй, чужой Чанель, незнакомый Бэкхен, безмятежно играющий на пианино Кай, оптимистичный Сюмин, пытающийся вывести на чистую воду Чанеля Чен, уставший Дио, и я, Сехун. Ничего не меняется, кроме деталей._

_Ключ снова собран, до выхода осталось пара часов. Мы так ни разу и не решились пойти в темноту, но я обязательно предложу это в следующий раз, потому что я устал. Кто-то в своем бессменном шлеме сейчас стоит на стыке стен вместо Дио, и наблюдает за нами. Теперь там Дио. А быстро он..._

_только что, нет, буквально ТОЛЬКО ЧТО я понял._

_Конечно, Дио быстро забирается на стены. Он получил силу Криса. Почему я раньше об этом не подумал? Еще когда выяснилось, что у меня телекинез? Дио же говорил, что и у него есть вторая сила. Я же хотел спросить, но эта мысль все время ускользала от меня._

_Начинается сбор для выхода, у меня есть лишь пара минут прежде, чем мы снова окажемся здесь. Если у меня сила Ханя, а у Дио сила Криса..._

_Это не Красные. Один из нас, тот, кто унаследовал силу Тао, больше не принадлежит Древу жизни. Сила времени, одна из самых мощных. Кто-то из нас использует ее, чтобы создавать бесконечную временную петлю, и отправляет нас в это пространство раз за разом. ~~Что, если...~~_

_Мы собираемся. Надо идти._

**Author's Note:**

> Дублирование работы https://ficbook.net/readfic/7594240


End file.
